


With You

by yusol



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, M/M, eventual smut????, slight mentions of homophobia, slight mentions of suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yusol/pseuds/yusol
Summary: It didn't matter where he was as long as Yukhei was with him.





	With You

**High School;**

The first time Jungwoo sees him is in the stuffy classroom he dreaded coming to everyday. He’s immediately mesmerized by the tall handsome boy who is named ‘Yukhei’ from Hong Kong. The teacher tells the class to treat him well and help him learn Korean. Yukhei from Hong Kong is assigned to sit next to him, filling the spot Minhyung once sat. The girls squirm as they watch him with adoring eyes. “Nice to meet you” he whispers to Jungwoo as he extends his hand, voice deep and husky. Jungwoo shakes his hand and whispers back “I’m Jungwoo. Let’s get along.” to be greeted with a suave smile. That night, tossing and turning in bed countless times doesn’t help him forget about the warm smile and those large, lustrous eyes. Love at first sight, he didn’t believe in that bullshit until this morning. Suddenly, he longs to go back to class. 

**Rooftop;**

They look down to the soccer field as their hair undulate with the wind. Yukhei had followed him wordlessly up the stairs. Probably because Jungwoo was the only one he knew. He was at most 5 centimeters taller than Jungwoo, but still looked so much huger when compared. A tingle of anticipation lurks in Yukhei’s eyes, waiting for Jungwoo to talk. “Tell me about Hong Kong” the shorter finally asks. In the span of interchanging 3 languages, Jungwoo concludes that Yukhei’s voice is pleasant even though he can’t understand everything the other is telling him. Deep, husky, lively, sweet. Jungwoo wants to continue listening. Yukhei’s hair is sweeping across his forehead, Jungwoo ignores the urge to run his fingers through the soft hair he’s sure smells like flowers. 

**Convenience Store;**

Turns out, they live close to each other. Jungwoo offers to walk back home together after school. The sun admits defeat to the moon by the time they make headway. Yukhei grabs the the sleeve of Jungwoo’s uniform and drags him to the convenience store by the end of the hill. The taller buys them small chocolate cake slices in a poorly designed wrapper. The store becomes a regular stop for them. They talk about memories, goals, dreams, and anime until they arrive at the store, then Yukhei buys him cake slices. Every single day after school. The taller always makes sure to buy him the chocolate cake slices, he’s probably solved that Jungwoo’s favorite flavor is chocolate. On some weekend, Jungwoo catches himself smiling when he walks passed the convenience store. He knows that Yukhei wants to become a basketball player but his parents will most likely make him study engineering. To cheer him up, Jungwoo tells him that he wants to become an astronomer because he loves stars. Yukhei enthusiastically yells ‘fighting!’ and asks him to name a star he’ll discover ‘xuxi’. Jungwoo promises him.

**Bridge;**

Jungwoo hates this bridge. It brings back memories he’s been trying to erase for years. In the past, when the bullying in school got worse, he had looked down this bridge with intentions to end it all for good. But he is here now. That’s all that mattered. And with him is the boy he thinks about more often than not. He wonders how they had gotten so close. The two had merely started hanging out more, now they talk for hours and hours as Yukhei displays his courage by walking on the rails of the bridge. They watch their shadows fall against the ground. Yukhei imitates flying birds and Jungwoo watches his shadow lengthen as the sun hides behind his back. Jungwoo yells at him to stop only to be picked up and act like he’s being thrown over the bridge. He’s threatening Yukhei to put him down and stop joking, but he notices how happy feels in his tight embrace. He’s been thinking about hugging Yukhei and putting his head on the chest that exposes itself when Yukhei doesn’t properly button his shirt.

**Classroom;**

A joke starts to run around class that Jungwoo is the only one that can fully understand what Yukhei is saying. They tease Yukhei for speaking English, Korean, and Cantonese all at once. It’s been what? 5 months since Jungwoo first met Yukhei from Hong Kong. The entire school knows of him now. Students flock to see the stunner from abroad. Jealousy haunts Jungwoo around everywhere he goes. He fears that his heart might overthrow his mind one day, that he might slip up an unexpected ‘I like you’. Worry encompasses his thoughts. What if Yukhei thinks he’s disgusting because he likes boys? He chases the thought away, chiding himself for breaching the rules he had set for himself in middle school when he came out to everyone. He promised himself that he wouldn’t care about what others thought as long as he didn’t harm anyone. During math, he finds himself doodling stars all over his notebook. A habit he thought he abandoned during middle school when getting beat up in the school bathroom and receiving disgusted looks was a routine. He drew stars to ease his anxiety.

**Park;**

Yukhei calls him at 23:16. Jungwoo runs to the park they usually hang out after school. Yukhei is holding two bottles of orange soda. They sit down on the bench without exchanging a word. Jungwoo realizes that they often fall into random silence, but it’s always a comfortable silence. The taller complains about the dearth of stars in the city sky while allowing his head to rest on the shorter’s lap. They lock gazes. Jungwoo wants to tell him that his eyes make up for the lack of stars in the sky. Yukhei falls asleep and Jungwoo is too distracted watching his sleeping face to ask about why he was invited out so late.

**Gym;**

The clock reads 12:56. Jungwoo can feel sweat dripping down his face. He places his hands on his knees and pants in place until he catches his breath. The coach calls for the second group to run around the gym ten times. Jungwoo grabs his water bottle and finds a place to rest his back. He can’t help but watch Yukhei run. All the girls are running with him but one of them stands out; she has long black hair, a cute face, and has enough stamina to catch up with Yukhei. Sure I’m gay but she’s so beautiful, Jungwoo thinks. Yukhei is laughing as the two run and talk. The whistle goes off signaling the end of the run, Yukhei rushes over to Jungwoo and grabs the water bottle right out of his hand and chugs it all in one gulp. They hear everyone cheering and Yukhei joins. It’s their free time. Yukhei heads to the basketball court as if he was born to do so. Jungwoo watches him play. He observes every single expression on Yukhei’s face while he's busy dribbling the ball across the court: serious, playful, sly, and even flirtatious. Jungwoo hides his face under his hands when Yukhei takes off his shirt, exposing a firm set of abs. Little does he know that Yukhei was smiling at the reaction he received. Little does he know that Yukhei knows his eyes are always on him.

**Garden;**

They sit at the end of the school garden, where the amount of trees serve to help them disguise. Jungwoo is starting to regret ditching class but Yukhei is convinced that they needed a break so he doesn’t say anything. Usually, they can talk for hours but they run out of things to talk about in the first fifteen minutes. The air between them feels _different_. Yukhei takes Jungwoo’s hands and puts it against his. The shorter pauses in shock, slightly flustered, then allows his hand to rest up against the taller’s huge ones. Yukhei goes on about how small Jungwoo’s hands are and interlaces their hands together. They stay like that for a while. Jungwoo feels blush creep all over his body, his heart is beating fast. Yukhei leans in closer. The sunlight bleeding in from the leaves spill on Yukhei’s face. He can’t tear his eyes away from the beautiful face in front of him. There’s a change of expression in Yukhei's eyes; intrigued, content, yet in awe. Jungwoo wants to drink in the softness but turns his head away instead. His body is boiling with tension, he's overwhelmed with the feelings that are intensifying every second Yukhei leans in closer; a sense of explosion heightens with happiness, love, attraction. He knows this feeling is fraught with danger, if he doesn’t leave right now he’s certain to slip an I love you. He’s certain to start thinking that Yukhei’s eyes on his lips aren’t just a coincidence, but a sign of genuine desire to kiss. Jungwoo pushes Yukhei away and runs. He runs away with the fear that he’ll misunderstand and mess up what they have right now. He’s running because he’s fallen too hard for Yukhei from Hong Kong. He’s running because he can’t ever stop thinking about how kind and caring Yukhei is. He runs until his knees are weak.

**Chinese Restaurant;**

The neon red lights reflect on the smoke rising from the noodles they’re eating. The weather is chilly. Perhaps sitting inside would’ve been a better option. Yukhei is quieter than usual. They haven’t talked since the garden incident. Jungwoo tucks his left hand under his thigh and shivers. The taller immediately takes off his jacket and puts it over him. Jungwoo doesn’t protest, he knows his attempt to reject the jacket will be futile because Yukhei will persist. The air between them is thick. Jungwoo asks about the girl who confessed to Yukhei the other day to lighten the mood. The other usually likes to boast about his visuals that drives everyone crazy. He looks up at Jungwoo with fixed, serious eyes and asks what Jungwoo would think about him dating this girl. Jungwoo’s heart shatters into a million pieces, uninhibited tears forming in his eyes. He tries to dissipate his sorrow. He wants to say no. He wants to say I love you. However, he's convinced that there is no chance that Yukhei would be in love with him.

“Date her! She’s totally cute. Maybe you can finally stop bugging me to eat out at night ha ha!” Jungwoo says impulsively, trying to oppress the tremble in his voice. Turmoil invades his mind, one side of him is telling him that he can't mess up this friendship; the other begging him just confess, even if Yukhei doesn't like him back he knows that the other would never judge him for being gay.

Yukhei imperceptibly frowns and lowers his head.

“If you say so.” His voice is brusque. Jungwoo doesn't say anything else.

**Hallway;**

The girl’s arms are holding onto Yukhei’s. She seems like the happiest person in the world. Yukhei laughs with her.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed! <3


End file.
